From America
by IThinkIForgot
Summary: Last year Clarys brother Jon went to America and stayed with the Lightwood family. This year the Lightwood children are coming to stay in England with Clary and her family. How will Clary cope with all of this? Why does the Golden Boy seem so interesting to her? And what will happen when the year is up and they have to go home?
1. Chapter 1

"Clary could you polish the mirror in the guest bedrooms please. And be quick about it we need to go to collect the Lightwoods from the airport soon their-"

"Plane lands at 3 and it is now 2 o'clock and it is a 30 minute drive from here to the airport. Yes I know. I have already polished the mirrors, about 3 times actually, I don't think I've ever seen the house this clean before." I cut my mother off before she goes on another rant about how the house needs to be spotless for the Lightwoods coming. Let me explain. Last year my twin brother Jon went to America on a student thingy, I honestly don't know why, but what I do know is that the family he stayed with (the Lightwoods) had three other kids about our age and he became good friends with them. Apparently they stayed in touch and now the three kids (I don't know their names) are coming to stay with us for a year or so.

"Oh, OK, that's good." My mother, Jocelyn, replies.

"Why do I even need to go with you, can't you and Jon go? They don't even know me and I don't know them." I complain to her.

"Yes you do. Someone needs to be here in case you hurt yourself and that is very likely the way you go about. Since there is nobody else here you will have to come with us. Now stop acting like a little child and go check the counters to make sure there is nothing dirty on it." She told me sternly "And no wandering off!" she yelled while running up the stairs, probably to check the mirrors. Again.

I groan and head to the kitchen to check to counters or mother dearest might just have my head. I look around and notice that the counters are so clean they sparkle but then I see a spot of something on one of the higher cupboards. With a huff I grab a sponge and try to reach it, of course due to my small stature of 5 foot 1 **and a half** (very proud of that half) inches, I can't reach it. I let out a big breath of air making a lock of red hair rise then flutter back onto my face and tickling my nose. I jump up to it. And miss. Growling, I trudge into the dining room next door, grab a chair and place it near enough to the offending mark. I then proceed to climb onto the chair and reach for the spot of dirt. This time I succeed in reaching it and I smile victoriously. The next problem is that the spot is being very stubborn and refuses to come off, this being said I decide to scrub harder thus making the chair wobble and eventually tip over. With me on it. I guess I see what my mother means, very accident prone. I fall with a big clatter and a thud and my mother comes thundering down the stairs.

"For goodness sake Clarissa, why?" she asks exasperatedly when she sees me sprawled across the floor and the fallen chair beside me.

"There was a mark on the cupboard and I was trying to get it but I was too short so I got a chair and it fell over." I answer sheepishly.

She just sighs and walks away clearly having been in similar situations before.

"What?! Are you not going to check if you beloved daughter is OK?!" I yell after her- still on the floor.

"Just get up Clary we need to get going. And go get your brother please."

I get up and check myself for serious damage. None, only a few bruises scattering my pale skin, some new some old and from previous incidents.

"JON! COME ON WE HAVE TO GO GET YOUR FRIENDS FROM THE AIRPORT!" I holler up the stairs.

"COMING!" he yelled while running down the stairs. I had to look up when he reached the bottom because lucky him he got fathers genes- big, strong build, well defined jawline, dark brown almost black eyes and platinum blonde hair- basically a carbon copy of dad. I however am the complete opposite with my deep red, untameable curls, forest green eyes, petite form, delicate features and plenty of freckles splattered across my face. I was an exact copy of my mum.

We filed in the car and set off for the airport and made it there 5 minutes early so we chose to battle the crowds and wait inside for them. Jon held up a sign with their name on it. After a while, Jon yelled something to someone and was waving frantically. I guess they're here. Jon started walking forward and mum and I followed. They were tall. That was my first observation. Second, they were ridiculously good looking. There were two with inky black hair, one was a girl and one was a boy. The girl had dark chocolate eyes and was wearing designer clothes and ridiculously high heels. The boy had striking, electric blue eyes, wore dark clothes and was clearly trying not to get noticed. The third though was completely different, he was golden, literally golden. Gold skin, gold hair even gold eyes- who has gold eyes?! Him apparently. After Jon and the Lightwoods had all hugged and got re-acquainted Jon introduced us.

"Mum, Clary this is Isabelle" Jon says pointing at the black haired girl "Alec" black haired boy "and Jace." the golden boy. "Guys, this is my mum, Jocelyn, and my sister, Clary." They say their variations of "hi" and "hey" and me and mum reply with the same.

"Right, let's get to the car before Clary gets squished." Jon says to everyone.

"Hey!" I shout indignantly.

"What?! It's true you are very small." He says defensively. I just put on a puppy dog face and cross my arms. "That is not fair don't do that face!" He yells and covers his eyes. Once he uncovers them his face visibly softens and quickly apologises. I smile evilly back, glad that he is still not immune to my persuasive techniques even though I have been using them for years.

We get the car, load everyone's luggage in and set off for home. I got seated between Alec and Jace and the silence got a little awkward so me being the helpful person I am decided to try to start a conversation.

I turn to Alec and say "I like your eyes." Yes, very well done Clary. I like your eyes, wow.

"Sorry, but I'm gay." He replies while looking at me a little funny.

"And that changes your eye colour?" I ask him sarcastically. "I wasn't hitting on you or anything, jeez I don't even think I know how to, I was just saying you have nice eyes." His pale cheeks flushed red. This earned a chuckle throughout the car.

"Well…Erm…Thanks, I suppose." He stuttered out.

"How does that feel Jace, not being the one complimented or hit on within 30 seconds?" Isabelle asks him while trying (and failing) to hold in her giggles.

He just scoffed and looked out of the window seemingly fascinated with the trees.

"Have you never seen trees before or something?" I ask Jace curiously.

"Of course I have seen trees. Just not so many of them in one place. We live in the city so it is mainly just concrete and glass." He replied. I chuckle at his awe at some simple trees.

"Well there are plenty of the where we live so you can gaze at them all day if you wish." Jon says from the seats behind us.

"Any why would I do that when I could just look in a mirror all day." Jace quickly retorts.

"Because that is mirror cruelty." Jon jokes.

"Yes it is very cruel to show the mirror something so tempting and it knowing it can never have a piece of my glory." Jace fires back dramatically. This is how the rest of the drive goes, just Jace and Jon bantering lamely back and forth.

When we finally got home there was a collective sigh of relief and everyone scrambled to get out of the car and stretch their legs, of course I tripped and fell straight onto the ground. I just stayed on the floor breathing deeply in frustration. Jon let out a bark of laughter and I turned to glare at him. He shut up instantly.

"Really Clare? Are you even capable of standing on your own two feet for more than 2 minutes?"

"Yes. Of course I can." I huffed and pushed myself up. "Just not very well." This earned another round of laugher.

"Alright. Everyone time to get sorted. Jon, you can show Alec and Jace to their rooms and Clary, you can show Isabell to hers. I'll start on dinner. Off you go." My mother ordered and shooed us away.

"Sir yes sir!" I saluted. "Follow me foreign Americans!" They all looked at me strangely and I laughed. I started walking hoping that they would follow. They were. I helped Isabell with her suit cases up the stairs and opened her door for her.

"There you go Isabell. I'll leave you to unpack and get settled in."

"Thanks Clary! Please call me Izzy or Iz. I'm not bothered which but Isabell sounds like I'm about to get told off by my parents." We both laughed and I headed for the door.

"I'll be off then, got places to be." I ran out of the door, down the stairs- without falling might I add- and out the door. Next was a trip to the shed to get my trusty steed, or my bike as some people call it. I then headed off to my secret haven just about a mile away. Nobody knew about it. Not Jon and certainly not my mother.

I finally got there and gazed up at the beauty. My amazing tree house. It was huge, you could live in it, it had running water, bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, electricity, even Wi-Fi. And it. Cost. Millions. Not my money of course but an old friends, well he was more like my brother. Unfortunately, he died of cancer a couple of years ago, I was destroyed. We had plans, huge plans, he left me billions in his will to carry out those plans. He could afford it, so he did. If Simon could see it now he would probably be bouncing around like a mad man. I sighed wistfully and carried on up the stair case, yes stair case- not ladder. Mum is probably going to have a huge bitch fit if I'm not home for dinner but I couldn't care less, I was used to it by now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Thank you for the really positive feedback, it really is appreciated and motives me to write more! Constructive criticism is welcome, it is one other main reasons I posted something so I could improve my writing- you can probably tell this is my first story.**

 **I don't think I will have an update schedule because it feels like a promise and I don't like to make promises I don't know if I can keep. Also, I don't want to rush a chapter just to be on time and it not be the best I can post.**

 **Please review and more importantly enjoy this chapter.**

 **I forgot to put a disclaimer in last chapter so here it is now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does.**

 **IThinkIForgot.**

CHAPTER 2

Clarys' POV.

When I finally made it home it was almost midnight. I hadn't bothered going back home for dinner, there was no point really, I would only end up going back to the tree house, it would have been a waste of my time and I would have had to talk to the new people- I really couldn't be bothered with that. I carefully went to put my bike back into the shed but me being my clumsy self just had to go and trip over a spade- a spade!- and make a huge racket and cause everything to fall over with a clatter. I quickly went to look out of the door to make sure that I hadn't woke anyone up. There was a light on upstairs. Well fuck. But when I got over my panic of thinking I had woke my mother I looked again and it wasn't my mums' room, only one of the guest rooms. I let out a sigh of relief and went back to putting my bike and that stupid spade away.

It was times like these when I'm trying to get back in to the house, that I am reminded how much of a genius my child self was. I had chosen the bedroom with the tree right outside the window. This made it much easier to get back in (and out) while going unnoticed- most of the time.

Once I had made it safely to my window I opened it and climbed inside only to be welcomed with my not so happy brother and Golden Boy who seemed quite amused by the whole thing. The prat had gone and got my bother up! Fucking snitch.

"Hey dearest big brother how are you this fine evening? I bet you're tired. Why don't you just go straight back to your warm, comfy bed? It is quite late. I'm pretty sure I can tuck myself in." I rambled, desperate for him and his friend to go away before they woke the rest of the house. It clearly wasn't working though.

"You were supposed to here for dinner, Clarissa!" I winced at the use of my full name. "Mum is so pissed. I had to cover your ass once again and you probably can't even come up with a good enough excuse as to why you weren't there other than 'I was busy' or 'I lost track of time'." He sighed and dragged a hand down his tired face, obviously finished with his rant. "Where were you Clary? I was worried. It got dark hours ago. You are usually home at least by sunset. You could have been murdered by some axe murderer or kidnapped or anything." He finished softly. I do feel bad for worrying him and I don't mean to but I just don't like coming home to my mother, she makes me so angry so quickly. When Jon was away it was horrible, I didn't have anybody to talk to, it wasn't like I had any friends at school- I still don't- the only reason I come home is because of Jon so when he was away I barely came home.

"I'm sorry Jon I don't mean to worry you but you know I don't like coming home to her. I'm still not used to coming back or worrying someone. I'm sorry." I tell him honestly and he walks over to give me a hug.

"I know Clare-Bear. Just please try to remember. Have you had anything to eat yet?" He says.

"No I haven't. Are there any left overs?" I ask, suddenly aware of how hungry I am.

"Yeah, there are but I will go get you some. We don't need you waking the rest of the house up." And with that he heads towards my door and down to the kitchen. This is when I remember that Jace is here and I realise that he hadn't gone down stairs with my brother. I also notice that he isn't wearing a t-shirt and DAMN! – They were some fine abs! There was an awkward silence until he broke it.

"He really was worried, you know." he says.

"I know but like I said I'm not used to coming home." I tell him while going to put my phone on charge as it had died hours before. We fall into another silence. Thankfully Jon comes in not a minute later with some food for me. I look at it and scowl.

"Did she try and make _MY_ signature pie?!" I ask furiously. None the less I shovel in a fork full of the steak and veg pie before I can die of starvation. "It tastes like shit." I add. I was not amused.

"Really? I thought it was pretty good." Jace comments. Jon and I shake our heads in disagreement.

"No, that is total crap compared to Clarys'. I'm not even joking." He says seriously.

"I'll make it for you properly sometime, I feel like you are being deprived of a crucial part of life." I promise Jace. I see Jon do a mini happy dance at this while Jace stares at him curiously and I laugh lightly at his antics. I finish my dinner and tell them to get out of my room so I could go to sleep. Lucky for me sleep claims me quickly and I dream of delicious pies.

I wake up at around 8 in the morning and stumble down stairs to get some breakfast- pancakes and bacon sounds good. Still half asleep I start making it and I begin hearing footsteps from upstairs, many pairs of footsteps so me being the thoughtful and generous person I am make everyone breakfast and set everything up on the dining table. I walk back through to the kitchen where everyone seems to have gathered.

"Morning everyone! If you want pancakes and bacon, everything is on the table in there." I say cheerfully. Now normally I'm not a morning person but today felt like it was going to be a good day. They all stampeded towards the dining room. I chuckled and walked through to get something to eat.

"Wow Clary this really is good!" Izzy praised, "She might even be better than mom." She said turning to her brothers and Jon who all laughed and nodded their heads. I finished quickly and hurried to get outside.

"I'll be 'round the back if you need me!" I yell through the house as I head out the door and I hear someone yell a muffled "Okay".

Jace's POV.

"What's out the back?" I ask after we all had finished our breakfast- if simple pancakes taste that good I can't imagine how good her pie will taste.

"Her ferrets." Jon replied simply, we just stared at him blankly not having a clue what he was talking about. He sighed and stood up. "Come on. We'll go see them, I'm sure Clary won't mind. As long as you don't hurt them- they are her babies." He said as an afterthought. So we headed to the back to see what these "ferrets" were.

We walked around and what we saw was quite funny. There sat Clary, on what looked to be a tractor tyre, giggling with what looked to be a long, thin cat sat on the back of her neck and ruffling its' head through her fiery red curls.

"Hey! Don't bite my head!" She laughed and brought it down from behind her head.

"Hey Clare, Alec, Izzy and Jace haven't seen a ferret before so said you wouldn't mind showing them yours." Jon said although it sounded more like a question.

"Sure, come here and I'll show you." We walked over to her and the tyre. "This one is Bruce," she said while holding a chocolate brown ferret. Handing Bruce to Jon who put him in the tyre that was filled with soil to just before the top so he could fit under the rim, she then got up and moved over to a huge cage where you could hear rustling and some kind of squeaking noise. Clary opened the cage and out jumped a white one. Yes, it jumped right out of the cage and into her arms, it was pretty cool. "This one's Sid," This one was white with black eyes, was quite chubby and seemed much heavier than Bruce. She then put Sid in with Bruce who had come out from under the rim. They both started play fighting and biting and jumping around each other, everyone started laughing except for Izzy who looked slightly worried.

"Won't they hurt each other?" Izzy asked anxiously. Clary just laughed and shook her head.

"No they are only playing, they're made out of tough stuff." Izzy nodded but still looked uncertain.

"Aren't you going to get Hettie and Jumble out?" Jon questioned Clary.

"Yeah, I will after they have got used to these two you know what those little gremlins can be like." She replied with a chuckle and Jon laughed too.

At this Izzy looked very concerned and she voiced her uncertainties to them.

"Are they vicious?" Jon and Clary just burst into hysterics. Finally Clary managed to stutter out an answer.

"Vicious? Ha, god no. Have you see these two? They are harmless! Watch this." She picked up Bruce and laid him in her arms like a baby, Bruce then grabbed her finger in his paw and looked ready to go to sleep. It was adorable. "See they are just big babies. They only reason you want to get to know these two first is because Hettie and Jumble only have one speed setting and that seems to only be mega fast, Bruce and Sid on the other hand are just heavy, lazy logs. Seriously, here hold them they are quite heavy." We held them and they were so soft and like Clary said they had quite some weight to them. Clary went to put them back and get the other two. We looked at her with them and you could see them wriggling about so she just put them straight into the tyre when she got there. They were so much smaller than the boys! They were practically half the size.

"That one looks just like Bruce!" Izzy pointed out, and it did, almost identical.

"That one is Hettie and she is Bruce's sister, same litter and everything." Clary smiled. "They were my birthday present from Jon last year so they are still babies. So are Sid and Jumble, babies that is, not brother and sister- I got them around the same time." Clary was clearly very attached to her ferrets and it was really cute- I know I have a reputation of being a player back home but I wasn't at home I was somewhere completely different so I wasn't going to be that jerk that I am at home, I was still going to be Jace, but just not the one that everyone saw. Jumble started jumping around in a war dance sort of thing while Hettie was just digging. Then Clary started tickling Jumbles belly and the fur ball curled her feet up and started biting Clary's hands playfully. Iz didn't see it that way because she started squealing and saying how she was hurting Clary. I really wished she'd stop, Clary obviously knows what she's doing.

"I need to go into town to get some food for them anyway so I need to put them back." Clary sighed. So she went to put them away and Izzy went straight inside- I don't think she liked them very much. I on the other hand loved them, they were just so cute and funny. I know, 6 ft. fairly intimidating guy fawning over some little fluff balls like a little girl- I really need a steaming hot cup of fresh masculinity right now.

"Can I come?" I ask Clary, I'm not sure why. I just want to get to know the area. Yeah, lets' go with that.

"What?" She replies obviously confused with what I was asking so I clarify.

"Can I come with you to town? You know to get their food?"

"Oh…Erm…Can you ride a bike?" She asks.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Then sure. Come with me." So I follow her to the shed where there are a few bikes lined up against the wall. "Pick one that fits you, probably this one, it's Jon's, I'm sure he won't mind." She tells me and I push it out the shed with only a little difficulty at the door that was a bit small. She then handed me a helmet and I looked at it with distaste.

"I'm not wearing that." I state.

"You wear it or you don't come. It's as simple as that. We are going on plenty of uneven track and some twisty, busy roads. So like it or not you are wearing it." She said adamantly and thrust it into my hands.

We set off and she was right- of course she was- there was plenty of uneven paths and even more blind, twisty corners on the roads. How she did it so often was beyond me, it wasn't the safest of journeys. We got to the small town perfectly fine though as Clary knew all of the secret short-cuts to avoid the busier roads.

"This way. I shall be your tour guide for the rest of the day. Or as long as we are here anyway." She proclaimed.

And so the adventure of little town exploring began.

 **A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. Please review and let me know what you think, I would really appreciate it. What do you think about Jace at the moment? Do you like the ferrets?**

 **I'm sorry about any mistakes, especially with apostrophes (I hate apostrophes -_-) but I really do try hard to get them right. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
